ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Grey Matter
Grey Matter is the Codon Stream's sample of a Galvan from the planet Galvan Prime. He is the fifth Omnitrix alien to appear in the series. Appearance Grey Matter is a gray-skinned, frog-like, bipedal alien only six inches tall with large green eyes. The Omnitrix symbol is located on his back. He is Ben's second alien that has green eyes and has little minus sign like pupils in them. He wears a white jump suit with a line going down it. Powers and Abilities Greymatterjph.jpg|Grey Matter Grey_Matter_shark.png|Grey Matter in They Lurk Below Grey Matter's size belies his great calculative and technical intellect, and when it comes to intellect he's second to none of Ben's other aliens. He can create almost anything from spare parts and deduce the function of any device at a glance. Also, Grey Matter's intellect serves as a problem solver and analytical help in difficult situations. Additionally, he can sometimes control living things by stimulating certain parts of their anatomy, if such beings can be controlled by external stimuli. His diminutive size allows him to squeeze into small spaces, and he can climb walls thanks to tiny suction cups on his skin. He also has sharp teeth and his slimy skin makes him difficult to grab Weaknesses Unfortunately, Grey Matter's size makes him unsuitable for battle, and as such he must outsmart his enemies in a fight. In many cases Grey Matter is almost trampled by several people or animals. Animals pose another problem as many see him as a possible meal. Ben 10 Ben first transformed into Grey Matter in Washington B.C. when he saw that a gold Sumo Slammer card could be found in a box of cereal. Gwen found him looking for the card in the cereal boxes at the supermarket. He defeated Kraab and Sixsix in Hunted, from his brain power. He turned into Grey Matter in A Small Problem ''when the selected alien was Ripjaws, and stayed Grey Matter for the rest of the episode until the Omnitrix zeroed out the Master Control. He destroyed several of Vilgax's Drones in ''Secrets ''when the Omnitrix malfunctioned and caused him to transform in speed. He battled a Null Guardian in ''Truth when he was supposed to become Four Arms. He destroyed Slix Vigma's drones in Grudge Match when he and Kevin were trying to leave e snuck into a house in Ultimate Weapon and rescued some fishermen in They Lurk Below. He had to turn into Grey Matter when escaping Zs'Skayr and had the most appearances in Back With a Vengeance. He was hypnotized into having Gwen be his master and appeared twice in Merry Christmas. He crashed a truck in The Unnaturals ''and used his brain power to win a prize. he was used in e non-cannon episode ''Ken 10 ''by Kenny Tennyson to turn on Master Control after replacing Toepick. He chased down Dr. Animo in ''Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix, and succeeded. Gwen 10 As a female version of Grey Matter, Gwen was tricked into it by Ben, something that annoyed Gwen, as Gwen was also being chased by a raccoon as Grey Matter. Gwen as Grey Matter has Gwen's hair and has more oval shaped eyes. Ben 10: Race Against Time Grey Matter appeared briefly in Ben 10: Race Against Time, where, after getting mocked by his peers in a popular hangout, Ben transformed into Grey Matter, and rearranged the circuits of the machines in the diner to create havoc. Ben 10: Alien Force In the two-part series finale, after completing the Ultimatrix, to his disappointment Albedo discovers that Grey Matter isn't among his available list of alien forms and realizes the Ultimatrix is still synced with Ben's Omnitrix, forcing him to work with Vilgax in order to obtain the Omnitrix from Ben, only to have Vilgax double-cross him and take the Omnitrix for himself, ultimately leading to the destruction of Ben's Omnitrix thus forcing Ben to have Albedo handover the Ultimatrix, thus leaving Albedo stuck in his Negative Ben form (on a side note it is somewhat ironic that Albedo actually wants to transform into Grey Matter, but couldn't, whereas in the original series, Ben would often transform into Grey Matter unintentionally or completely by accident and would often resent the Omnitrix for that). Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * His Ultimatrix symbol is green, smaller and has been moved to his chest. *His outfit has more white than black compared to before. *His eyes are still green and more bulgy than in the original series.. *The black line through his suit is thinner. *Grey Matter was unlocked in Ben 10,000 Returns by Ben 10,000. Appearances Ben 10 *''Washington B.C. (first appearence) *Hunted'' *''A Small Problem'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Ripjaws) *''Secrets'' *Truth (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) *''Grudge Match'' *''Ultimate Weapon'' *''They Lurk Below'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Ripjaws) *''Ghostfreaked Out'' *''Back With a Vengeance'' (8x) (last time the selected alien was Stinkfly) *''Midnight Madness'' (under hypnosis) *''Merry Christmas'' (2x) (last time the selected alien was Four Arms) *''The Unnaturals'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) *''Be Afraid of the Dark(acciendental transformation; unknown selected alien)'' *''Perfect Day'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Heatblast) *''Ken 10'' (used by Kenny Tennyson) *''Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Stinkfly) *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) Naming and Translations finnish harmaa haitta Trivia *Grey Matter has the most accidental transformation troughout the series along with its two sequels. *In Ken 10, Ben 10,000's son, Kenny Tennyson uses Grey Matter's form to access his Omnitrix's master control by using Grey Matter's intelligence to figure out the correct combination. Neither Ben 10,000 nor 10 year old Ben thought of doing this. This may be because Ben 10,000 had perhaps used this method in the alternate future story line and Ken had simply adapted his father's idea. *Grey Matter is the same species as the Omnitrix's creator, Azmuth. Azmuth's former assistant Albedo was also a Galvan before he created his own Omnitrix resulting in becoming trapped in the human form of Ben Tennyson (the Omnitrix's default form) and is unable to use Grey Matter's form because both his and Ben's Omnitrix are synced together (Ben didn't have access to Grey Matter's form at the time). *If Albedo gets another dupilicate Omnitrix/Ultimatix or maybe Azmuth's third Omnitrix and it is synced to Ben's it is likely he won't be a problem expect for stealing Azmuth's third Omnitrix. *Before Ben obtained Nanomech, he was Ben's smallest form. *In Secret of the Omnitrix Ben says he thinks the watch hates him. This happens when he turned into Grey Matter. *Almost every time in the original series he turns into Grey Matter it was a accidental transformation. In fact, every time since Ghostfreaked Out, it was not on purpose. *While the aliens in the original series had the Omnitrix symbol in various locations, Grey Matter is possibly the only one who would have a hard time reaching it since it was on his back. *He has the most appearances in Back With a Vengeance. *Most of the time, Ben does not understand what he said as Grey Matter. *It was revealed that it was not Azmuth or Albedo who contributed his Galvan DNA to the Codon Stream. *Grey Matter is the only alien that still has a costume that is similar to 10 year old ben. *In the original series, every time Ben has encountered Ghostfreak, or Zs'Skayr , Grey Matter has appeared. Gallery ﻿ Grey matter u.jpg Greymatterjph.jpg|Gray Matter after transforming Omnitrix showing Greymatter.JPG|Grey Matter on the omnitrix Grey matter.jpg GreyMatterBio.png|Brief Bio BRAT2.jpg Grey Matter.png Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Galvan Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Live-action aliens Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:High Intelligence Aliens Category:Tiny Aliens Category:Ben's Team Category:Male Heroes Category:Males